Don't Let Go
by Lil' Slugger24
Summary: Kim's date stood her up. Ron is trying to comfort her. My first KPRon fic! Read and Review


Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible© or anything that I mention that has to do with the show. The show belongs to Disney©, the story belongs to me.

Author's Note: I recently wrote an emotional fic called "Her Final Words." I got a good review and have decided to write a few more. Review and let me know what you think. ENJOY!

Don't Let Go

by Lil' Slugger24

Kim sat alone at the table located in the middle of the restaurant. She was waiting hopelessly for her date to show. He hadn't ever been late for a date before but now he was over thirty minutes off schedule.

Kim placed her head in her hands and began to sob openly. No guy that she dated truly loved her. They just wanted to pull a one-night stand with her. As soon as they got what they came for, they left her alone.

Ron sat in a nearby booth. He had secretly followed Kim on that night. He had loved her for years now but never approached her about it because he thought she'd just laugh. Now that he saw Kim crying, he figured that now would be the most appropriate time to comfort her.

He got up from his seat and walked over to where Kim sat, still sobbing over the loss of her boyfriend. He sat in the seat across from her but she still didn't look up. She didn't even notice him in her stage of depression.

"KP?" Ron questioned. He was fighting to keep his voice steady from rage, nervousness, and sadness. Whenever he saw Kim cry, it tore him up inside.

Kim looked up and over to her friend. She didn't say anything but the tears kept falling. Ron grabbed her hand and placed it in between his. He was trying desperately to comfort her.

"It's okay, Kim." Ron cooed. "It's all okay."

Kim smiled slightly from the care of her friend. She then started crying again. Ron felt a lump form in his throat. "Ron," Kim sobbed. "Aron left me! I know why to. I slept with him last night and now he's through with me. Why doesn't anyone love me?"

Ron wanted to say, 'But I do.' He, however, couldn't mutter a syllable.

"I want someone who cares for me, someone who loves me for me, someone who will always be by my side." Kim froze. "Someone…" She looked at Ron in a shocked sort of fashion.

Memories flashed into Kim's head. She saw Ron going to South America to get a flower for her for which to save her from embarrassing herself out of existence, even though she had gone out with another boy that night. She saw Ron, rushing over to her to help her up from a fall. She saw Ron, although visibly scared, trying to protect her from whatever my be coming their way. Every image, every thought was of Ron helping her in some way. Whether it was emotionally or physically, Ron was always there for Kim and always would be. He was, after all, seated in front of her trying to comfort her now.

"Someone like… you." Kim said.

Ron looked at his friend, bewilderedly. "What are you saying, Kim?"

Kim smiled through tears that were now of happiness. She stood and walked over to the blonde-haired boy. She sat in his lap and hugged him close. "I love you, Ron." she stated. "I always have and it's taken me till now to realize it. You always have cared and been there for me. You've even helped me to get a boyfriend or two because you loved me and wanted for me to be happy. I love you, Ron, don't let go of me. I want to be with you… forever."

Ron embraced Kim now. She was crying happily into his shirt. He smiled into her hair and kissed her head. She looked up at him and placed her lips onto his. They sat in each other's arms, lovingly. The kiss lasted a long time and, eventually, every one else in the restaurant was staring at them. They didn't care, however. They were in love and that was all that mattered.

Ron drove Kim back to his house and they sat on the couch in each other's arms. They kissed and cuddled. Kim made a move to step to the next level of but Ron stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked, shocked by the prevention of intercourse.

"I love you, too, much. I cant let you move on me this early." Ron said taking Kim's hand.

"I love you, too." Kim sighed happily. "I don't know what got into me. I just felt so natural, being close to you. I just wanted to… you know…"

Ron smiled and embraced his friend. "Wait till we're married, Kim."

Kim smiled and buried her head into her lovers arms. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too. More than you'll ever imagine."

"You'd be surprised at how much I can imagine."

They fell asleep, peacefully, embracing each other. This was the start of something beautiful. The two of them knew it. As long as they were alive and well together, they would never let go of their love. This was the beginning of the rest of their lives together, and they couldn't be happier.

THE END. 


End file.
